valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Agnese
allies' ATK 650% • DEF 450% up / 30% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 650% • DEF 450% up / 40% chance |procs = 4 |skill 3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill 3 lv1 = Tempest Before Tea ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +50% / Demon Core +20% / Pts +30% |skill 3 lv10 = Tempest Before Tea ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +100% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-03-15 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Charm Perfume |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 500% up / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 500% up / 40% chance |procs g = 4 |skill g2 = ☆Charm Perfume |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 30% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill g3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill g3 lv1 = Tempest Before Tea ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +100% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-03-15 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Charm Perfume |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 600% up / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 600% up / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Charm Perfume |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 30% chance |procs x2 = 3 |skill x3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill x3 lv1 = Tempest Before Tea ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +100% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-03-15 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill t = Hero's Weapon |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 50% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 100% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill xt = Hero's Weapon ε |skill xt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 200% up / 100% chance |procs xt = 1 |skill xt end = 2019-04-01 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 101 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This perfumer can make any scent and judge good and evil by smelling people. |friendship = A good scent gives you power. I'll make one just for you! |meet = A scent tells you everything. Let's see about you. *sniff* |battle start = I don't like this smell. |battle end = Stay away! You stink! |friendship max = Your great smell explains why you have so many followers! |friendship event = A good scent attracts people. That's why people use perfume. But you don't need it. You smell good all by yourself! |rebirth = Listen, I have a new perfume that makes you super strong! The only side effect is it attracts tons of maidens. So, you can't have it. I want you all to myself! |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Starberry |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = }}